


Kalico

by whiteroses77



Series: Fabric of Fidelity [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Undercover As Prostitute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lois go undercover for a story and Clark gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kalico 1/3

TITLE: Kalico 1/3  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 3,196  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Lois go undercover for a story and Clark gets more than he bargained for.  
Author’s note: The second part of the Fabric of Fidelity Series

~S~

Afternoon in Metropolis, Clark was typing away at his keyboard after returning to his office. He’d had a couple of emergencies today, and he wanted to get his work done before he left for the day. After all, he had something important to do tonight. He could feel her eyes on him as he worked. He continued staring at his computer screen, he asked, “Is there something I can help you with Lois?”

She stood up, saying cheerily, “It’s funny that you should ask, Clark. There’s something I could use your help with.”

His eyes widened in alarm, he raised his gaze to her. He sighed, “Oh no, what crazy scheme are you trying to drag me into this time?”

Lois crossed her arms and she squinted at him, “What makes you think I’m trying to drag you into anything?”

Clark pinched his lips and shook his head, “Because you just called me Clark that’s why.”

His friend pouted, “Well it’s your name isn’t it?”

He snorted, “I wasn’t actually sure you knew it.”

Lois rolled her eyes, and came around and sat down on his side of their adjoining desk facing him. She wheedled, “Come on, Clark, I need you.”

He smirked, “Of course you do.”

She smiled at him in faux innocence. She bargained, “We can share the by-line.”

He asked, “My name first?”

He saw the look of appal flash across her features. She squirmed, “You know our by-line reads better with my name first.”

Clark smiled to himself, and then he said as seriously as he could. “I don’t think so. No deal.”

Lois cringed, “Smallville, I need a partner on this.”

“Why don’t you ask Jimmy?”

“Olsen is all wrong for this assignment he could never pull it off. I’d end up having to rescue him.”

Clark sighed heavily, “Rescue, how dangerous is this assignment, Lo?”

His friend huffed, “It’s only dangerous if I get caught.”

He groaned, “Lois…?”

She reached down and took his hand and patted it, “Don’t you see that’s why I need you, big strong manly hero…”

He rolled his eyes and said exasperatedly, “Lois…!”

“Okay, but think about this, I’m going on this assignment with or without your help. If I get caught I’m just going scream, ‘Oh Superman save me!’ and you will come anyway. Isn’t it better to be there with me, and make sure it doesn’t come to that, huh?”

~*~

Later on at Lois’ apartment, she was straightening his collar of the white polyester shirt over the black suit she was making him wear. He cringed, “Lois, do I have to wear this.”

Lois rolled her eyes, “Of course you do. This place where we are going is seedy. We have to fit in.”

Clark harrumphed. Yes, he knew that already. She had explained her plan to gain entrance to the distasteful establishment in question. That rumours suggested was a cross between a brothel, motel, and a place where people with questionable preferences in sexual activities could congregate. It was all well and good if you were into that sort of thing. It was the speculation that there might be human trafficking involved that was what had caught Lois’ nose for a story. 

A few years back Lois had been investigating an exotic dancer who had been sold by her boss and kidnapped by a European diplomat’s son named Lyon. The dancer was murdered when she managed to escape his clutches and tried to get help. Lois herself had gone undercover as a dancer and she had been kidnapped by Lyon and almost flown out of the country; Clark had had to rescue her by literally pulling the aircraft out of the sky. The bastard had escaped prosecution because he had diplomatic immunity. But that hadn’t stopped Lois keeping track of Lyon and men of his ilk.

So of course, if something similar was going on now, he could not ignore the plight of those women, even if that meant going undercover as Lois’ pimp/creepy boyfriend.

Lois disappeared into her bedroom to change into her outfit. Clark glanced down at his own outfit. He called, “Why exactly am I dressed as if it’s still the seventies?”

Lois chuckled and called back, “Just be thankful I didn’t have a medallion for you to wear.”

He shook his head, “That didn’t answer my question.”

She appeared in the doorway, his eyes widened as he saw her. She was wearing a red latex mini dress. He swallowed. It was times like this when he wonders why he and Lois had never gotten it together exactly. Because looking at her right now he could not think of one reason why not. 

Well maybe there was one reason.

Lois coughed, “Eyes front and centre, Clark.”

He licked his lips and then met her gaze. She grinned at him, “If the world could see you now.” she walked past him to grab her coat. She mocked gently, “You’re drooling.”

He squinted at her. And then he straightened his shoulders and he returned the jibe, “Ms Lane, I do believe I’ve seen you drooling at me before.”

Lois eyed him and then shrugged into her coat and she told him, “It’s true when you’re in uniform I do sometimes forget, but then I remember who you really are. You’re Smallville.” He groaned lightly. And Lois approached and gave some tinted glasses to wear. She smiled softly, “The greatest friend a girl could ever get.”

Clark accepted the compliment with a fond smile.

~*~

They pulled the car into the parking lot of the motel. It was outside the city limits and only just within the Metropolis zip code. When he saw the place, he knew his outfit fitted right in. The motel looked as though it was trapped in the seventies. Inside their motel room, there was big loud printed wallpaper and beige bedding. At least it smelled clean but then again with the activities this room had seen the motel owner would have to keep things fresh.

He shuddered at the thought of it. Lois was looking around aghast. She promised him, “One night and we’re out of here.”

Clark nodded in agreement.

~*~

Later on that night, they made their way over to the main ‘function room/bar’; they braced themselves and then entered.

Both their eyes widened like saucers. It seemed the motel was fully booked tonight; there were at least thirty people here, in all states of undress and costume. The thing that was most obvious though was that the majority of them were men. They saw a number of them involved in sexual activities. 

Clark uttered, “Lois…?”

Lois muttered, “Oh crap!” then she grabbed him and dragged him out the door. 

On the way back to the room, Clark asked, “What’s going on, where are the women?”

She told him, “I don’t know, my informant said… prostitutes, swingers, and human trafficking.”

“But did they mention women?”

Lois squirmed, “I don’t know, um I guess not.”

They entered their room. Clark commented, “It looks as though we’ve wasted our time.”

She got that familiar look of determination in her eyes and she declared, “No, I’m not giving up; there’s still a story here.”

Clark snorted, “Yeah but I doubt any of those guys in there being interested in you.”

Lois narrowed her gaze at him, “Exactly.”

He frowned, “Exactly what?”

“Change of plan, Smallville. I’ll be the pimp.”

“How can you be the pimp, you’ve got nobody to pimp.” Lois began smiling at him slyly. Clark shook his head, “No, Lois, no!” 

Lois reached up and took his tinted glasses off him, “Yes, Smallville, yes.”

~*~

She had brushed her hair into a severe ponytail. Then she had taken his polyester shirt off him and fashioned it into a dress for herself by using his belt. 

After getting lost a moment staring at his naked chest, she was now frantically tearing apart her red latex dress at the seams and safety pinning it back together with pins she had in her purse for emergencies. 

It was a pity she didn’t have a full change of clothes or a sensible plan in her purse. He watched in dismay as she lifted it up to show him, “Do you think you could get into this?”

Now it was a tank top looking thing, which would cut across his body diagonally barely reaching his navel. Clark winced, “Why’re you doing this to me, Lois?”

Lois rolled her eyes, “Get over it, Smallville.”

She circled him, “You can keep the pants just pull them off your hips a touch. Anytime we get to see your ass it looks good, so …”

He muttered, “Gee thanks!”

“Come on, Smallville, you wear little iddy biddy red panties all the time what’s the difference?” 

Clark glared, “They’re shorts, and people are not thinking about having sex with me when I wear my uniform.”

Lois sniggered, “You keep telling yourself that, Clarkie.”

Clark declared, “They don’t!”

“Well I bet if you walked into that bar wearing your uniform all those guys would love it. They would be drooling for your ass.”

He unconsciously licked his lips. “Well I don’t want a room full of strangers wanting my ass okay?”

“I’m not saying you do Smallville.” Lois smirked, and bit her lip. She patted his bare chest, “No, there’s only one guy you want salivating for your ass.”

He was shocked she had even said it, “Lois!”

She shrugged “Well it’s true.”

He just gazed at her wordlessly. Lois laughed, and mimicked, “You know nothing is going on, we’re just friends.”

He shook his head and sighed. That was the problem with having Lois Lane as one of your best friends, because no matter how you try, she always finds out your secrets in the end. Although she didn’t know what happened last night. He always imagined if they acted on their mutual attraction, it wouldn’t play out during a scenario like last night. 

She reached up and began combing his hair with her fingers, “Anyway we have to find out if anything untoward is happening here or if it’s just a group of… um good time guys.”

Their roles might have changed but Lois was right, they still needed to find out the truth. He turned and glanced in the mirror and cringed. She had given him bangs, and the kind of hairstyle he had when he was fourteen. He tried to speak but Lois cut him off, “Don’t say anything. If they’re preying on these guys and kidnapping them, you need to look as though you’re easy pickings, innocent even.”

He sighed, “Lois, I don’t think a guy could come to a place like this to fool around and still be innocent.”

She shrugged, “Maybe but we need you to be tempting without being all Supermanly if you know what I mean.”

Clark was confused, “What do you mean?”

Lois frowned at him, “Just try your best, okay.”

What he had to do for justice huh? 

~*~

He sighed and reached out and took the red latex eyesore. But then there was a knock at their door. They gazed at each other wonderingly. Clark left the red latex on the bed, and went to the door and opened it. When he saw who it was, Clark spoke his name with wonder, “Bruce?”

He watched as his best-friend’s gaze subtly checked out his shirtless body, and then Bruce purred, “Hello Clark.”

Clark felt a flutter of excitement hearing that, and he stepped back from the doorway, “Come in.”

Lois squinted at Bruce when she saw him, “Oh it’s you. Wait a minute, why are you here Bruce? Do you know something?”

Bruce revealed, “As far as I know there’s no human trafficking going on here.” 

Clark swallowed in apprehension of what that information revealed about what Bruce was doing here. He asked, “So why are you here, not because…” he glanced around the seedy establishment. 

Bruce cringed and denied, “No of course I don’t.”

Clark prodded, “Why’re you here?”

Bruce said, “I knew you and Lois were coming here, I wanted to back you up.”

“But how did you know?”

Bruce replied, “Not all of us have super-hearing, Clark.”

Clark was kind of shocked, “You were spying on me, tracking me?”

Bruce declared, “No Clark, damn it…” he gazed at Clark and glanced at Lois and then returned his gaze to Clark, he then admitted grudgingly, “This evening when you contacted me to say you couldn’t come over, you left your commlink on, I overheard Lois outline her plan to come here.”

Clark let out a relieved breath. He didn’t think he could handle his best-friend turning stalker on him. He asked, “So what was so dangerous that you had to back us up.”

Bruce explained, “No danger that I know of but I’ve heard of this place. I know what goes on here. I was curious to see how you handled it, Clark.”

He held Bruce’s gaze and asked boldly, “Oh really?”

He saw the glimmer of a daring smile in Bruce’s eyes, “Huh-huh.”

Clark blinked and tried to hold in the smug smile that was trying to come to his lips. Bruce mirrored him giving him a half-smile. 

Lois groaned, “Oh why don’t you two just get your cocks out and suck each other off and get it over with?”

Bruce’s gaze darted to Lois in surprise and Clark glared, “Lois!”

Lois grinned unrepentantly, “I’m just saying, you know you want to.”

He returned his gaze to Bruce, who then raised an eyebrow at him. That was actually a great idea. There were a lot of things he and Bruce could experience together now that Bruce was clear headed and in his right mind.

Clark licked his dry lips, as Bruce returned his gaze. He wondered if Bruce was thinking the same thing. Lois coughed to gain their attention. 

He turned to Lois; he asked his other best friend, “So do you think your informant was wrong about this place?” 

“I don’t know but there might still be a story here.” 

Bruce walked over to the bed and picked up the red latex, he offered it to Clark, “Shall we get to work?”

Lois raised an eyebrow, “You want to help?”

Bruce leered at Clark, “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

~*~

Clark struggled to get the damn latex on without tearing it. Lois rolled her eyes, “Come here Smallville, stay still.”

Bruce coughed and interrupted, “It’s okay I’ll help him. It takes a certain knack to get tight fitting fabric on.”

Lois laughed, “Be my guest, you’re the expert.”

As Bruce helped him, Lois continued, “Although I’d have thought you could get into anything Smallville, considering your uniform.”

Clark squinted, “My uniform is not held together with safety pins.” 

Lois squinted back, and then she leered, “So tell me Bruce, Smallville and I was debating before, do you think anyone thinks about having sex with Smallville here when he’s being all Supermanly in his uniform?”

Bruce glanced at him and they shared a longing look. Bruce answered Lois without looking at her, “I think it’s highly probable.”

Lois gloated, “There you see, even Bruce agrees with me.”

Clark shook his head, and then Bruce stepped back, “There that should do.”

He glanced down at himself and huffed.

They all exited the motel room. On the step, Lois realised she had forgotten her micro camera. She headed back inside. 

While she was gone, Bruce grasped him and pushed him up against the outside wall and he kissed him hard and deep. Clark groaned against his lips. His hand came up and cupped his head and he opened his mouth wider for him.

Then they heard Lois returning and Bruce tore himself away.

They were left staring at each other as Lois grumbled about not having anywhere to hide her camera. Bruce licked his lips and smiled at him.

~*~

They re-entered the place, at the door Bruce disappeared into the darkness of the function room and Clark and Lois tried to find a place to sit. He felt as though he could feel every pair of eyes in the place staring at him. Clark swallowed and forced himself not to try to pull the red latex down some more. 

They found a seat. 

Close to them, he saw a couple of men. They were giving him very interested looks. They smiled at him when they saw him looking. Again, he didn’t want all this to be a waste of time or for his own dignity to be compromised for nothing. He didn’t want to blow their cover so he smiled back and then glanced away shyly.

He glanced around the room. He saw the activities on display. He had seen a lot of questionable things in his time, things he had had to face down. He certainly wasn’t as naïve as some people thought he was, but there were still things that could make him blush. Those naked guys over there in that dark corner, doing things that as far as Clark was concerned should only be done in privacy being one of them.

Lois patted his knee. She told him, “Relax.” before going to get them some drinks from the bar that was just behind them. 

While she was gone, one of the guys who had smiled at him before came across. He complimented, “Fabulous top.”

Clark took a breath, “Thanks.”

The guy’s friend joined them saying, “I noticed a fabulous bottom too.” The guys grinned at each other and leered at him, “So tell us which one is it, top or bottom huh?”

Clark squirmed, and he felt himself colour even more. He wasn’t exactly a blushing virgin but he felt very uncomfortable in this situation, in public with strangers coming on to him. Luckily, Lois returned with their drinks. She smirked, “Are you making friends already?”

The first guy asked, “He belong to you little darling?”

Lois eyed them, “Huh-huh that’s right and to answer your question, you can have him however you want him for a price.”

The guys eyed him and then said to Lois, “So it’s like that? My friend and I will have to give that some consideration.”

She took a sip of her drink, “You do that, but Kalico here is worth it.”

They had another lingering look at him and returned to their seats. 

Clark asked tensely, “What was that?”

“You know why we’re here, Clark.”

“Yeah to figure out if there’s trafficking going on. But what’s with the name and what’re we going to do if those guys decide I’m worth it?”

Lois frowned and shrugged, “You didn’t want to tell them your real name did you, and if they come back we will figure something out.”

Clark glowered at her.

 

To be continued


	2. Kalico 2/3

TITLE: Kalico 2/3   
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult   
WORD COUNT: 3,114  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark’s undercover assignment continues

~*~

They had been there a while, and more and more men were walking past checking him out. Then another guy approached them directly. He was dressed in a suit and he was neatly groomed. Clark stared at the guy. He was really quite attractive. He had dark hair, a strong jaw, an obviously fit body, and piercing eyes. He leered at Clark unrepentantly, but he spoke to Lois. “I’m Luke Sebastian the owner and the host of our little party. They say he comes for a price.”

Lois raised an eyebrow daringly, “All the best things do.”

He gazed at Clark again and asked, “All work and no play, do you charge everyone?”

He fidgeted under the attention, and then he noticed that Lois was eyeing the back of the place. She said distractedly, “You want to penetrate you’ve got to pay, that’s the rule.”

The guy smirked, “In that case how about an appetiser of his talents.”

Lois declared, “You’re on.”

Clark gazed at her in shock; she leaned in and whispered, “Distraction, I’m going to check his office.” 

Then she left him there, his gaze followed her until she disappeared into the darkness of the place. He returned his gaze to the man in front of him. The guy smirked, and made him-self comfortable taking a seat next to him. Clark blinked and glanced around the room. He saw a number of men watching keenly. Damn what was he supposed to do? 

He jumped slightly as Sebastian caressed his cheek. Clark turned and smiled shyly. Then Sebastian uttered, “Come on, she said I get a taste.”

Clark swallowed again and licked his lips. He gasped as Sebastian took his lips and tried to push his tongue into his mouth. When Clark didn’t respond, Sebastian pulled back and gazed at him. “They say your name is Kalico.” Clark nodded jerkily. Then Sebastian said sternly, “I don’t play games, Kalico.”

Then Sebastian leaned in slowly, everything went into slow motion and Clark watched in apprehension as Sebastian closed the gap between them again. Damn he didn’t want to do this, but he had to play along until Lois came back. He thought of another man, someone who was somewhere in this room, the taste of him still in his mouth. Then Sebastian was kissing him full on the mouth. Clark mewed, his eyes fluttered closed, and then he responded and opened his mouth to him. Sebastian groaned into his mouth. 

He wondered if Bruce could see him. Was he jealous? The kiss got a little heated and after a little while, Sebastian pulled away lingeringly. He praised, “Hmm you’re very good.”

Clark blinked and gazed at him a little disorientated. He glanced around the room. He saw many of the men looking at him, they seemed to be considering, and talking amongst themselves about him. He saw one man sitting alone, Clark could make out the recognisable silhouette in the dim lighting and he could tell he was watching him intently. Clark took a heavy breath at the appraisal.

Sebastian caressed his cheek again, and then he called over to another man. As he approached, Sebastian explained, “He’s very good.”

The other man leered, “Is he now?”

Clark tensed. Where was Lois when he needed her? 

His attention was brought back to the men with him when the other one leaned in and kissed him. Clark was so surprised that he returned the kiss unthinkingly. The man ended the kiss. He nodded at Sebastian, and said as if he was at a wine tasting, “Excellent.”

He wondered about them rating his performance. Then Sebastian called the two men from before over. God this was crazy. He wasn’t sure of the plan. He knew Sebastian was the guy in charge, and he seemed to be king of his domain. He wondered if maybe there was human trafficking going on here after all. If there was, Clark had to play along in hope of getting to the truth.

So he kissed the newcomers. God, some of these men were very good kissers. As the last one pulled away, Clark’s gaze strayed to the man in the dark corner who loved the shadows. He chuckled lazily as that thought tickled him. 

Then Sebastian kissed him again. They all took a turn kissing him again and he was feeling flushed and languid. Then he felt hands touching his body, tracing his stomach. He glanced down his body in between kisses and saw Sebastian tear the red latex monstrosity from his body.

He began palming Clark’s crotch. He winced as his cock hardened and he began to shake his head. What the hell was Bruce doing, what was he doing just sitting there?

Then one of the other guys kissed him again, distracting him. Clark returned the kiss and arched against Sebastian’s palm.

As his erection was released, Clark sighed against another man’s lips. He heard mutters of appreciation all around him. He gazed around and saw the four of them all looking at his cock with very pleased smiles. 

Sebastian smiled at him with admiration, “You’re just one sexy fucking whore, aren’t you?”

He tensed; he didn’t know what to do. Clark asked himself, how far exactly was he willing to let them go for a story? He was distracted from his questions, and he gasped and his eyes rolled back as Sebastian sucked his cock into his mouth. He sucked it ravenously, and Clark’s mouth fell open in pleasure.

He lolled his head back and glanced around the room, his heavy lidded eyes coming to focus on the only guy in his vicinity who wasn’t part of what was happening to him. He was still watching him intently. Clark moaned silently, “Bruce.”

Clark groaned as Sebastian managed to swallow his entire length. Then what happened next would have been unthinkable until tonight, the four men he had kissed, all took a turn sucking him off, all getting off on it. The only thought was a recurring ‘this is crazy’.

He remembered what it felt like to have Bruce’s lips wrapped around his thumb sucking and licking it clean the other night. He remembers Bruce wanting a taste of him last night and Clark denying him. He wondered what it felt like to have his best friend’s lips around his cock. He gazed over at Bruce and wondered if he could swallow him. Will Bruce enjoy it when they eventually do it? He reached down and caressed the dark head bowed at his lap and thrust forward wishing it was the man he loved. 

Clark gazed at the circle of men standing around him. They all had erections trapped behind the fabric of their pants. Shit! What had he gotten himself into; he bit his lip, as one of the men played their tongue over the head of his cock. 

He heard the discussion going on around him. “Are we going to get to fuck him?” 

“His woman said we have to pay.” 

“Well she’s not here now, is she?” 

“Maybe Luke has the money.” 

“Who cares, he’s up for it; just take a look at him.” 

God this wasn’t what he had signed up for, and he had certainly already gone beyond what he should have let happen tonight. Then the guy on his knees in front of him pulled away, glanced around, and asked, “So are we taking his ass?”

Sebastian smirked, “Look at how turned on he’s gotten all of us. He can’t leave us like this can he?”

Clark shook his head in denial and said with fake haughtiness, “You all knew the rules when you started this.”

Sebastian replied, “Maybe we don’t care about the rules. Do we boys?”

Clark sure as hell hoped they weren’t implying what he thought they were because even though they couldn’t literally force him against his will, it would certainly be more than suspicious if he could stop this many men from holding him down and taking what they wanted.

He stared at Sebastian in deep concern, until a hand in his hair made him raise his head and look up. He gasped as soft lips took his own and a moist tongue pushed slowly into his mouth. Clark moaned and responded. Hmm it was so different from the rest. It was tender but deep and he groaned at the sensuality of the kiss. 

Those lips then left his and his ambusher pulled away slowly and Clark gazed up at the familiar handsome face. His best friend smiled down at him and said wryly, “Hello Kalico.”

His breath hitched and Clark returned the smile, “Hi.”

He reached up cupping his best friend around his neck and pulled him back down into another kiss. But this time, Clark was the one who pushed his tongue inside exploring and moaning in pleasure at how wickedly delightful it still felt. Bruce’s fingers tangled in his hair. 

They got lost in each other and Sebastian sneered, “We’re in the middle of something, Mr….”

He finally let Bruce pull away. Bruce stood tall and with a voice tinged with authority Bruce replied, “I’m Mr Kane and I’m very interested in this man.”

Sebastian had a scornful look on his face. “I bet you are, Mr Kane but as you can see he’s occupied at the moment. You might get a turn later on.”

“Mr Sebastian, are you the owner of this establishment?”

“Yes I am.”

“I can make it worth your while to let me have him now.”

Damn, Clark thought this was it, this was the story they had come here for. If Bruce could make a deal to buy him, they could get the evidence they needed. 

Clark stated firmly in defiance, “I’m not yours to trade freely.”

Sebastian told Bruce in a hard voice, “You’re wasting your time, Mr Kane, because we’re keeping him.”

What was happening he thought they would jump at the chance to sell him? His best friend’s gaze locked with Clark’s, this wasn’t what they expected to happen if they were selling these guys.

Then Sebastian and the other men made a grab for him, and Clark let them manhandle him. They dragged him off the couch and forced him down onto his knees in front of Sebastian. “Let’s see how good that pretty mouth is at giving blowjobs.” He said, and then all the guys made a claim for their turn as well.

His knight in shining armour ordered the men in a no nonsense manner, “Back away from him now.” he told them, “You’ve all had your taste. So unless you can outmatch the price for him I suggest you go away happy with what you’ve already had.”

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed and he asked with annoyance, “Are you saying you are going to pay his woman the price for him, Mr Kane?”

A grumble went through the crowd of men. They didn’t want to give him up but Bruce informed them, “That’s right. He’s mine from now on. Now I want a modicum of privacy.” 

His knight stared all the others down, daring them to argue the point. They all backed down and went about their business, leaving them alone, well as alone as they could be in a place like this. 

~*~

Clark watched him as Bruce’s eyes lowered and came to focus on Clark’s still revealed and erect cock. Bruce rounded the seat and sat down next to him. Clark swallowed to wet his dry mouth at the appraisal. Those eyes traced Clark’s body from his exposed cock up to his muscled torso to his face. He instinctively reached down and tried to put his cock away. His hands were at his zipper, when Bruce’s hand darted out and stopped him. He whispered, “We’re still undercover, Kalico.”

Bruce glanced down at his hand that was now on Clark’s cock. Then he looked up and his eyes locked with his, Clark replied a small playful smile on his lips, “Whatever you say, Mr Kane.” 

Then Clark leaned forward and kissed those lips again. Bruce moaned in response and his free hand cupped Clark’s head, and he licked into his mouth. Clark echoed the sound, and licked against Bruce’s tongue. God, it still felt so right, better than any of the others. Bruce groaned against his lips, “Kalico… hmm Kalico your mouth is as delicious as it looks.” 

They pulled out of the kiss reluctantly but stayed close. Clark asked quietly but eagerly, “Why did you sit over there so long just watching me?”

He noticed as Bruce’s chest rose and fell. He saw Bruce checking out his shirtless body again. And then Bruce revealed, “I couldn’t look away.”

As with the theme for the rest of the night, he thought how crazy tonight had been. Clark asked, “So did I pass the test?”

Bruce’s gaze rose to Clark’s face after checking him out all over again. Bruce licked his lips and told him, “You have adapted to your surroundings magnificently, Kalico.” 

Clark nodded and asked, “And you just sat over there and watched them… doing what they were doing to me, huh?” He knew he should feel embarrassed, guilty, and even angry but he was too concerned with Bruce’s response right now. Bruce simply nodded. Clark licked his lips and inquired with a smile, “So no jealously?”

Bruce replied darkly, “I wanted to beat the shit out of every one of them. I still do.” 

Clark reached out, grasped Bruce Wayne by the shoulders, and kissed him again passionately.

He felt drugged as his friend tried to devour him. Clark slung his leg over Bruce’s lap, straddling him. He settled against him. Bruce squeezed his ass and bucked up against him, rubbing his hard length against him. Bruce rolled his hips up to meet him again and again. Clark moaned and gasped, “Oh Bruce ah.”

Bruce grinned at him salaciously. 

Bruce placed his hand against Clark’s chest and pushed. Clark allowed himself to be pushed back. Bruce’s hand grasped the waistband of the Clark’s pants and dragged it down further exposing more of his hard cock. Bruce wrapped his hand around it and pumped it. Clark moaned, “Oh yes.” 

His friend gazed at it. He admired it. He spoke lowly, “You’ve got a fucking beautiful cock, so damn hard for me.”

Clark agreed, “Yes for you, Mr Kane.” Clark arched against his palm in neediness. He kissed him and sighed into Bruce’s mouth in pleasure, “Please, yes.”

Bruce pulled away from his lips, and then he pushed him back further, to the point where Clark almost had to float to stay upright. He arched back, and his eyes fluttered closed. Then there was nothing for a moment and then Clark felt moist warmth envelope his cock. His eyes flew open and he saw Bruce’s lips wrapped around his cock. He whispered, “Oh damn! Oh damn, why here?”

Bruce glanced up at him from his position under him and he hummed around his hard cock. Clark couldn’t help it he moaned quietly.

He sat there watching as Bruce sucked it carefully and deliberately. His mouth was open and panting at the wonderful sensations that Bruce was causing to flood his body, but also with awe. He had come here to help his best female friend out with a story and now his best male friend was sucking his cock, not just sucking it but also relishing it.

Bruce groaned at the flavour, took more, and ran his tongue around the head and then swallowed. Clark grasped the back of Bruce’s neck and moaned in pleasure, “So good. That’s it, suck it.” 

His fingers tangled in Bruce’s hair and Bruce started bobbing his head and taking most of Clark’s hard length. Clark gasped as Bruce’s fingers sneaked beneath the fabric of his pants and cupped his balls rolling them in his palm. Clark thrust into his throat and Bruce struggled to breathe and pulled off. He returned to suck and play with the head with his tongue as he held Clark’s gaze intensely. Bruce’s eyes got a fierce look in them. He licked the length of turgid flesh slowly until it glistened with saliva. Then Clark grabbed a handful of Bruce’s hair and he asked huskily, “You wanted to suck my cock so badly didn’t you?” and forced him to swallow it again.

He heard murmurs of approval around them and Clark realised that they still had an audience of eager men watching them from around the room. 

He was going to stop this any time now. Really, he was… 

Clark’s mind was in a whirl; his body was being satisfied but hungry for more. This situation they had found themselves in was so wrong, but it was Bruce who was with him. He knew he was with the only man that he wanted to be with, the one man he had wanted for so long. 

The man he loves. 

Clark was only concerned with that one thing right now. He thrust into Bruce’s mouth, watching his cock slide passed those lips again and again.

That was until he heard a gasp, and he gazed up in front of him and saw his other best friend had returned from checking the office. She was staring wide-eyed at what was on display before her. Lois met his gaze. He could see confusion and a little worry in her eyes for him.

Then Clark squirmed against Bruce’s cloth-covered hard on, moaning, “Oh god.” 

Lois’ eyes widened even more and Clark found himself laughing in a combination of euphoria and embarrassment. The worry disappeared from Lois’ eyes and she raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him.

Then Bruce glanced up into his eyes, and then he sucked harder. And then that was that Clark was coming, and he arched forward into Bruce’s mouth. He bit his lip trying to stop himself from crying out his lover’s real name, as Bruce stayed there and swallowed everything he had, pumping his cock for more. Bruce groaned and pulled off slowly revealing his now clean cock. 

Then Lois announced flippantly, “I hope you can pay for that, buddy.”

He felt Bruce tense under him as he realised Lois’ presence, and he groaned against Clark’s chest in dismay. 

He was feeling silly and a little flustered and Clark carded Bruce’s dark head of hair. He met Lois’ gaze with an arched eyebrow of his own, “Oh I think he can afford me, don’t you, Lois?”

 

To be continued


	3. Kalico 3/3

TITLE: Kalico 3/3  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,177  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark is still undercover with Lois and Bruce 

~*~

Lois’ mouth fell open in shock at seeing his humour at the situation. Bruce cleared his throat and Clark put himself away and then moved, and sat back down next to Bruce. Bruce grabbed a cushion and covered up the impressive bulge in his pants. Clark glanced at his friend, and he chuckled. 

She said to Bruce wryly but covertly, “So you finally got off your ass and made a move huh?”

Bruce eyed Lois warningly.

Lois chortled, “It looks as though you two are the biggest story in this place. You’re just lucky I’m not that type of reporter or you’d be in trouble.”

Clark stated, “Except you’re not.”

Lois smiled and concurred, “No I’m not.” She asked, “So did you discover anything tonight other than the obvious?”

Bruce told her, “No, it’s definitely a dubious place, but we haven’t seen any signs of trafficking.” 

Clark concurred, “Just some very seedy individuals.”

Lois sighed, “Damn…” Then she chuckled, “Well it looks to me that Kalico here answered your question. It looks as if he handled this place and you just fine.”

Bruce squinted at Lois and she raised her hands in surrender, “Okay I’m going, I’ll head home. You can find your own way home, can’t you, Kalico?”

Clark nodded and then they watched her leave with a smug little smile on her lips. Clark’s fingers carded Bruce’s dark hair and suggested, “I think we should get out of here, and go to my motel room.”

Bruce met Clark’s gaze. He licked his lips “I think that’s the best idea you’ve ever had.” 

As they rose to their feet, Bruce glanced across the room and saw Luke Sebastian still watching them. Clark observed Bruce wink at Sebastian brazenly as they exited the function room. Clark didn’t care; he only bit his lip in anticipation. 

~*~

Clark followed behind Bruce as they entered the motel room, and then Clark locked the door behind them. Bruce turned around and he stared intensely at him. Clark smiled, and then Bruce lunged forward and took his mouth again. 

He ran his hands over Clark’s biceps, over his bare chest. Clark found the hem at Bruce’s waistband and sneaked his hand up under his shirt, and he massaged the muscled flesh. Bruce moaned, “I’ve been waiting to do this all day.”

Clark laughed and said teasingly, “You just gave me a blowjob, isn’t that good enough?”

His best friend asked lowly, “Was it good enough, Clark?”

He leaned in and said conspiratorially, “Oh B, it was good enough believe me.”

Clark’s fingers went to Bruce’s shirt and he unbuttoned him slowly, before spreading the fabric, revealing Bruce’s muscled torso. His fingers traced his muscles reverently. Bruce was watching him breathing steadily. Clark met his best friend’s gaze and walked backward to the bed. Bruce followed closely, and climbed on the bed after Clark and braced himself over him. Bruce leaned in and began nuzzling Clark’s neck, kissing him there slowly. Clark wondered in amusement, “Hmm god Bruce, what’re you doing? What’re we doing?”

Bruce pulled back and gazed at him. Then he leaned towards him again seductively. He reached out and cupped his jaw, “We’re doing what we’ve always wanted.”

He asked, “Bruce is this really what you’ve always wanted?” 

Bruce admitted, “Subconsciously yes. I think I’ve always wanted it.”

They shared a meaningful smile. Clark pushed Bruce’s shirt off his shoulders. He said, “I can’t believe you’re finally mine.”

Clark took Bruce’s mouth passionately. After a few moments, Bruce pushed him gently away, and then panting Bruce took his hand and slid it down until Clark caressed Bruce’s erection through his pants. “This definitely belongs to you.”

Clark licked his lips and confessed, “I’ve wanted to do this for a long time.” He told him, “Lift up.”

Bruce knelt up over him and Clark’s fingers unclasped and released his friend’s erection. He gazed at it and smiled. It was just as hard and impressive as that time he caught him in the cave dreaming about him. He slid his hands around to his naked and gorgeously toned ass. Bruce groaned at the caress. Then Clark pulled him forward with his hips, Bruce balanced with one hand on the mattress beside Clark’s head and then Clark opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the girth of his friend’s cock. Bruce prayed almost silently as Clark moaned in long awaited pleasure. 

He licked at the flesh, and he sucked the head eagerly. He groaned in neediness. “So good, Bruce, hmm I… god I need.”

Clark sucked at the head again hungrily. Bruce gazed down at him; he was on the verge of breathlessness. He pleaded, “What, fuck Clark, what do you need?”

Clark’s hands found Bruce’s ass cheeks again and he pulled him in further, so Bruce’s cock went deeper. Bruce hissed, “Fuck, do you want me to…?”

He moaned around the gorgeous hard cock. He grasped Bruce’s ass cheeks again. He pulled back to the tip and he demanded, “Fuck my mouth.”

“Fuck did you just swear, fuck!”

He asked, “Please.”

Bruce swore again and he placed both hands on the mattress and then began thrusting, thrusting that cock further into Clark’s mouth. Clark held on to his ass and he revelled in it. 

His lover came to a halt suddenly. He was gasping and staring down at Clark. Clark’s face was flushed. He asked, “Are you going to come? I want you to.”

Bruce swooped down and kissed him furiously. Bruce reached down and felt Clark’s cock, and Clark groaned at his touch. Bruce asked, “Are you hard again already?”

Clark moaned, “It never went away.”

He unzipped Clark’s pants and released his renewed erection. Clark sighed in relief. But he asked, “Why’d you stop, I was enjoying that?”

Bruce laid his forehead against his and groaned, “Clark, Clark oh god, it’s too fucking good I can’t…”

Clark rolled them over quickly, and he pinned him down effortlessly and he pumped Bruce’s hard length until Bruce was tittering on the edge. A surge of excitement and desire went through him as he watched his best friend fall over the edge. As his come splattered between them Clark dived down, and sucked Bruce’s cockhead, and Bruce arched off the bed and his cock jerked again. His hands went into Clark’s hair and he cried out Clark’s name.

As he settled down again, Clark grinned at him across the length of his body. Then Bruce threaded his fingers through Clark’s hair and carded it tenderly. He whispered, “So beautiful so fucking beautiful.”

He lifted up and crawled forward, gazing at Bruce’s messy hair, and he kissed Bruce sensually and told him, “So are you, baby.”

Bruce caressed his cheek and gazed at him lovingly. 

~*~

After a few moments of quiet, Bruce glanced down, and observed the drying stickiness between them, he suggested, “Do you think we should get cleaned up?”

“Well I think we should do something.” Clark agreed. “…in a minute.”

As their passion cooled, lying in the bed in the cheap motel room, Clark stared at the ceiling and sighed, “What the hell happened to us tonight?”

Bruce licked perspiration from his upper lip and replied teasingly, “Don’t you know?”

Clark smirked. He turned over and moved toward his best friend and lolled over him, “You saved me from being molested by a gang of men, and then you decided you were going to claim me instead.”

Bruce leaned in and murmured into Clark’s ear, “You think I was going to sit over there tonight and watch those strangers touch you and then deny myself what’s mine, Kalico.” 

He questioned. “But did you have to wait so long to stop it?”

Bruce held his gaze, “Don’t forget I know you Kalico, and you let them do it.”

He bowed his head bashfully, “I was undercover I had no choice.”

Bruce queried, “Really, that’s strange because you seemed to enjoy it?” 

Clark hesitated. He lay down with his head pillowed on Bruce’s chest. He could have stopped it at any time tonight but he didn’t. He swallowed and he looked up and admitted, “I didn’t want to do it, but I could because I was thinking about you watching from the moment Sebastian kissed me, everything was…”

He asked playfully, “Everything was what, Clark?”

“Everything was about you.”

Bruce actually laughed gently in merriment. They leaned in slowly and kissed passionately until it mellowed into slow kisses. Then Bruce pulled away and grumbled, “This bed is too lumpy.”

“Well the beds at Wayne Manor are luxurious compared to this one.”

“I bet yours at your apartment is too.”

Wow, it was crazy but with everything that had happened last night and tonight, he’d not even thought about Bruce sleeping at his place in Metropolis. 

The thought of it made his cock flex. Bruce must have felt something and he raised an eyebrow at him. Clark smiled at him; “This might just be the best undercover assignment ever.” 

Bruce chuckled, “Come on we really need a shower.”

~*~

They entered the shower, and under the spray, Clark went into action. He grinned as he came up flush behind his best friend and wound his arms around him from behind. His lips latched onto Bruce’s neck, and Bruce groaned. His hands traced Bruce’s torso, caressing it, down to his muscled abdomen. He felt Bruce’s cock flex to renewed life, and he heard him hiss quietly.

He told him in a whisper, “I want you tonight, Mr Kane.” 

He slid his hands down Bruce’s arms and he grasped his wrists and pinned Bruce face first to the tiled wall of the shower, with a gentle hold on Bruce’s wrists he pinned them to the wall beside his head. Clark murmured in his ear, “I want to take you.”

Bruce groaned, “I didn’t offer this.”

Clark pushed his wet body against Bruce’s, and nibbled and licked his neck, “Hmm yes you did, remember last night you promised me anything.”

“Is that right, your memory is too good. Hmm, you couldn’t wait until I had a shower though?” Bruce groaned.

Clark felt a wave of need flood him at Bruce’s approval of the idea. He nestled his cock against Bruce’s ass cheeks, Clark murmured; “I want you, Bruce. I want to fuck you.”

Bruce cried out quietly, “Yes.”

Clark released his wrists, although Bruce kept his hands pressed against the wall. Clark ran his hands over the muscles of Bruce’s arms to his back and caressed the muscles there too. Clark told him, “We’ll just need another shower when I’m done with you.”

Then he began kissing a trail down Bruce’s spine, moaning in appreciation of Bruce’s body, tasting the flesh. He fell to his knees as he reached the beginning of his cleft; he grasped a cheek in each hand and massaged him. He spread his cheeks and gazed at him. He groaned at the sight of it. 

Bruce moaned lowly, “Ahh yes, Clark are you going to do it?”

Clark kissed one cheek and then the other, “You want it, I thought you didn’t offer it?”

Bruce squirmed, “Please.”

Clark laughed softly, “That’s right, Bruce arch for it.”

Bruce groaned, “Shit!” and then he braced his arms on the wall and spread his legs, and arched his back exposing himself even more.

Clark groaned huskily, “This is mine now. I can do what I like with this tiny little hole.” Bruce whimpered and Clark leaned in closer and continued, “I can put my fingers in there, my big hard cock…” Bruce pushed back for it, for anything that Clark wanted to do. Clark breathed against his ass, “I could make you come just with my tongue.”

Bruce’s hand left the wall and he began jerking his cock, he turned his head and snarled down at him, “You fucking… Just do it. Just please fucking do it, ah please!”

Clark grinned in triumph, he waited a long pause, and then he lunged forward and attacked Bruce’s ass ravenously. Bruce cried out in ecstasy. Bruce rocked back for it as Clark licked and kissed and thrust his tongue against him. He felt deliciously filthy, as he mumbled against him, “So good, you taste so fucking good.”

Clark pulled away and waited. Bruce stilled and waited on edge, he was breathing heavily. He arched his back even more, still waiting still wanting. He breathed, “Please… come on… please” Clark fisted his own cock as Bruce Wayne was eagerly poised there wanting to be fucked by Clark’s tongue. “Shit, Clark, please.”

Damn it was so intoxicating. Bruce arched even more, and then Bruce mumbled something else against the tiles. Clark asked distractedly, “Huh?”

Bruce murmured to him, “This is what my dream was about that time in the cave.”

Clark leaned back in slowly so Bruce could feel his breath on him, “You dreamed about me rimming your ass?”

Bruce whimpered, “Fuck… no, it was me I was going to do it to you.”

Clark grinned, “We’ll have to try that another time.” 

Then he buried his face against him, and licked and thrust his tongue. His lover cried out, “Oh fuck, yes, fuck me!”

He probed with his finger. As he pressed his finger inside, Clark groaned, “That’s so fucking nice.”

Then he grazed his prostate and he tensed up; he caressed Bruce’s thigh, reassuring him. As he relaxed, that finger grazed his prostate again. Bruce’s body trembled. He just whimpered, “Please.”

He was doing dirty delicious things to his best friend’s body, and he was making his body yearn for it. Clark wrapped his fist around himself and began jerking his cock again. Bruce’s breathe hitched as his soft wet tongue returned and opened him up. He uttered, “Oh Clark you feel so good.”

He continued until Bruce’s thighs were trembling, and he was gasping in air. Then Clark pulled away. He stood up. He grasped Bruce’s hips, and then lined up to his lover and thrust his own throbbing cock slowly inside Bruce for the first time. 

Bruce sagged against the wall. He gasped out, “You feel so big, Clark.”

Clark moaned in his ear, “Oh god, being inside you is just as good as I always imagined. He twisted his fingers in Bruce’s dark hair, and he moaned, “Oh Bruce, Bruce…”

Clark pinned him there and fucked his ass slowly, carefully but deeply. He wrapped his fist around him and began jerking Bruce’s length. 

Bruce responded with gasping breaths, “Clark.”

He withdrew and turned him around and lifted him up against the tiled wall and thrust back inside him. They kissed passionately as they both gave each other pleasure. 

He came deep inside his lover’s ass. And Bruce’s come splattered both their chests. Clark withdrew slowly and lowered Bruce to the floor. Bruce gazed at him with complete exhaustion in his eyes and Clark’s sparkled in return. Bruce slurred, “You…” he leaned forward and kissed him slowly. They pulled each other under the spray fully as they continued kissing.

Sex with Bruce was magnificent. Then he thought wildly, ‘He was Bruce Wayne, of course it was.’

He laughed aloud at the delightful thought. Bruce narrowed his gaze at him thinking he was laughing at him. He shook his head disarmingly, “I’m just happy.”

~*~

After their escapade in the bathroom, he and his best friend returned to bed. They stretched out on the bed. Clark put a pillow under his head facing him and Bruce mirrored him and grabbed a pillow too, and they laid down facing each other. They both smiled in happiness. Then they fell asleep like that side by side.

~*~

He awoke slowly the next morning, and then he remembered last night. God it had been crazy, even crazier than the night before. He never imagined an undercover assignment like last night. He never imagined that their first full-blown lovemaking would be in a place like this. But he was glad Bruce had been here, who knows what might have happened otherwise.

He slipped out of bed, wrapping a sheet around his waist. He went to use the bathroom and found that Lois had left his shirt behind for him but taken the jacket. She had left him a little note stuck to the mirror that they had been too busy last night to notice that read – Good luck, Smallville. You will probably need it with him.

Clark smiled in fondness.

He left the bathroom and re-entered the bedroom. He went and sat down on the edge of the bed, he shook his… he smiled to himself, his lover’s shoulder gently. “Hey, come on wake up.”

Bruce smiled tiredly, “What’re you doing out of bed?”

Clark laughed in amusement. “It’s morning.”

His lover huffed, “So, come back to bed.”

He smiled in return, “We have to get out of this place.”

“No, come back to bed.”

Clark chuckled, “You’re a petulant little boy.”

Bruce shut his eyes and grumbled, “Stop laughing at me.” Clark slipped back into bed beside his lover. Bruce opened his eyes and grinned at him. “I knew you couldn’t resist me.”

He leaned in and kissed him. He moaned against his lips, “I’ve spent too long trying to resist you.” 

~*~ 

After they had both finished dressing, Clark slipped on the tinted glasses from his original character last night and then they left the motel room into the morning sun. Bruce crossed the parking lot to his car, and Clark went to return the keys to the main office.

He was met at the door by Luke Sebastian wearing a robe, who was staring at Bruce’s Lamborghini with avarice in his eyes. He complimented distractedly, “That’s a very nice car.”

Clark coughed to gain his attention and then offered the room keys. Sebastian’s eyes widened when they saw him. He licked his lips and leered, “Well look at you, you must be a first.”

He asked, “What…?”

Sebastian informed him, “I got to admit the hot guys that come here for my parties don’t normally hold up to scrutiny in the cold light of day. But man, you certainly do.”

Clark shrugged, “Thanks.”

Sebastian asked, “Any chance you will come back for another party?”

Clark looked over his shoulder and saw his friend leaning against his car; he saw Bruce slipping on his sunglasses, while waiting for him in the morning sunshine. He smiled and turned back to Sebastian. “I think I might’ve gotten me a long term thing there.”

Sebastian laughed, “Yeah, I guess I should’ve taken the money he offered for you last night. I wonder how much he would’ve paid for you huh?”

He winked at him, “I’m going to make sure that I’m priceless to him.”

Then he turned and walked towards his future. 

 

The end of Kalico - sequel coming soon


End file.
